Life of Bejemem 'Trottle' Little
by Leoben the Great
Summary: Summeries arent my stong point. This is a story bout a chatcter that i created on this site that im on. I put him into the BSG universe 50 years before the second attack on the Colonies. It chronicals his life through the next several years of his life.
1. Online

Life of Benjamen "Trottle" Little

Chapter One-On Line

The year was 7300; lights start flash on the resurrection tub. The new member of the Cylon Legion was downloading and the Final Five were there to see their new creation being born. "So Ellen what model is this that we have here" Saul said as he walks into the room, kissing Ellen on the lips. "Well let's see here he would be a Seven, we made him artistic, intelligent and well mannered." She says as she returns the kiss to her husband. The Final Five stand around as the newest model was coming to life. The Seven start to surface as the lights and buzzers start to go off. The Cylon thrust his head out of the goo, taking his first breath as he is welcoming to the world. Setting up, looking around taking in all the new sounds, and sights that is to be discovered. He tries to speak with nothing going out. "Don't speak my brother" the new Cylon looking at the man that was speaking. The man that was welcoming him to the world was a young man with an athletic build with short black hair. "Well Anders what do you want to name this one" A beautiful black lady in a business suit walks up and looks at the rest of the group. The one that t was addressed as Anders, he responded to the young lady."Well Tory, I think that we should leave that to Ellen." The new Cylon tries to stand, slipping in the goo and he is caught by the final member of the Final Five. "Wow, you almost bite one there" The Final Five Cylon looks at the Seven and smiles at him. "Hey Tyrol, so where have you been lately" Says Saul, looking at Galen Tyrol. The Seven looks at the five, opens his mouth to say something.

All that came out was a moan and a grunt. Ellen looked at the new Cylon with a smile on her face saying "Take it easy my child; you will get the ability soon. Don't stress too much on that at the moment. "Saul turns to a Four, "Simon, can you get your new brother some clothes. The Seven gazed around the room it was dimly lit, thinking to himself "Where am I" wanting to say that out load but couldn't utter the words. Another one the he hasn't seen yet walking into the resection chamber. She was tall, with long blonde air with amazing figure. The woman walks up to the tub, helping him out of the tub. Standing there completely naked he fills a little embarrassed that he is in the buff around all of the people. Watching the women walk away, Anders notices that the Seven is looking the Six. "You like what you see there." Anders says laughing. The newly resurrected Cylon looks at Anders and smiles. Thinking that he would like to get his hands on that. Simon brings the clothes to him and the Cylon puts them on. Seven looks at them as they continue to watch him dress, he still is unstable on his feet from the resurrection sickness. Still not knowing exactly where he is. The Tighs walk forward, they say in unison "There is one person that he must meet." They turn around, opening a door an elderly man walks into the room. Holds out his hand to the Seven, "I am a One model, they call me Cavil and also John" The One turns and smiles at Ellen then leaves the room. Still unable to speak he looks at the Cylons, having so many questions that he wants answered.


	2. First Words

Chapter Two- First Words

After a few hours of test, not being able to say anything. Watching all the model walk in and out at one point in the process there was all seven models including the Final Five in the lab. The only seven that was online looked at the others. He looked at the one that they referred to as Simon. Wanting to ask him what he was doing. Before he got the chance to a Two model jumped in "Well what does the One True God have planned for this Brother." The Two stated as he looked his mother. "Well Leoben," Ellen stated "That's what I made your model for. He talks to the Twos to make sure that his message is getting past down to His children."

Ellen looks at the Two and smiles "Yes my son that is what the One True God wants you to tell us." The new Seven looked at this Mother then at the Two. He wants to ask what his propose is on this planet or wherever he is. Getting frustrated now he looks at Tigh and glares, wanting to yell and scream at them all. Just as he starts to open his mouth for another time, Galen speaks "So Ellen what we going to do with the Seven if the others don't like how we made him." Ellen pondered this question for a few moments then she goes to answer then as he opens her mouth. A Five runs in and says that a Colonial ship is coming into Cylon Air. They all turn and look at the Five, Anders runs out the door and down the hall. Ellen looks at Saul and frowns. "What do you think, Ellen?" Saul spoke as he walked out the door with Ellen heading toward the CCC. Daniel looks at the rest of the Final Five that was left; he looked from Galen nodding, then to Tory. They looked like they were in love but he couldn't put his finger on that there was something wrong. Tory looks at Galen and speaks "Tyrol, what do you think a Colonial ship is doing all the way out here in Cylon space?" Galen thought for a moment and then opens his mouth to speak. "I don't know but I think it's time to test our new friend here" Galen and Tory both look at the Seven and start to guide him out of the lab. They exit the lab and head to the CCC, on the way Dan see all the centurions and other models that have been brought online. He doesn't see anyone that looks like him. They come to the CCC and Galen places his hand in the scanner, the door slides open and looking around seeing Ellen, Saul and Sam standing with a man in a colonial uniform on standing in the middle of the three. Tory and Galen walk to Seven toward the colonial officer. He hears Saul call the man Commander but that was all he could make out. Daniel sees the Commanders mouth move he could make out the words "never" and "ship", wondering what they were talking about. The Seven breaks free from the two and walks up to the others. As he gets up to the others he sees Anders take the gun from the centurion and point it at the man's head. "Now I'll ask you once more…" Anders cocks the gun "Where is the rest of the fleet" The Commander looks up at the Cylon and spits in his face. "I'll never tell you where they are." As the commander finishes his last words Anders pulls the trigger and the man's head explode and he falls limp to the ground. "What the hell was that for" The Seven said out loud and every looked at the Cylon.


End file.
